<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Influence by MrTwilight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526770">Under the Influence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight'>MrTwilight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being stood up on a date for the third time, a woman left a restaurant drunk, then found her son still awake before he chewed her out for being so late coming home. After she explains herself to him, he quickly calmed as he walked her to her bed, then decides to comfort her to sleep before she wakes to something that probably wouldn't have happened while drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry to say, but we are getting ready to close ma’am.” A waiter said. “Would you like the bottle of whine to take home with you on the house?”</p><p>“Sure.” I said with a sigh, making him give me a new bottle.</p><p>“I wish you better luck next time on a man that won't stand you up again.” He said. “I called a cab for you as instructed if you drank three or more bottles of wine.”</p><p>“Thank you, I should have told you not to let me drink myself to a stupor too.” I said, making him chuckle.</p><p>“You're the best drunk ever, ma’am.” He said. “I almost thought you weren’t drunk until I heard it in your tone when you spoke. I wish my wife was a mellow drunk like you.”</p><p>I stood up and left the restaurant before getting into the cab.</p><p>“Sorry if I made you wait sir.” I said.</p><p>“Nope, you didn’t.” He said. “Just got here.”</p><p>As I got home, I paid him the fare, then walked to my door and took a deep breath before stepping in, revealing my sixteen year old son staring at me in frustration.</p><p>“Where were you?” He asked with his frustration in his voice.</p><p>“Why are you out of bed honey?” I asked.</p><p>“Don’t push the topic on me.” He said. “I was worried sick about you. I thought you were in an accident or something.”</p><p>“I’m sorry honey.” I said. “I was at Little Italy.”</p><p>His face softened.</p><p>“Oh crap, I forgot about your date.” He said.</p><p>“Yeah, so did he.” I said as I walked past him, making him sigh with frustration in his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry for grilling you.” He said.</p><p>“It’s fine honey.” I said. “Looks like I’m back to square one on getting you a dad again.”</p><p>“Why?” He asked with worry.</p><p>“Because this is the third time he stood me up.” I said as I stepped into my room, making him growl. “Don’t let it bother you honey.”</p><p>“It does bother me.” He said.</p><p>I laid down, making him stare at me.</p><p>“Please don’t be depressed mom.” He said. “I’m still with you.”</p><p>“I’m not depressed honey, I’m drunk.” I said, making him smile.</p><p>“I was wondering why you were calm the whole time I grilled you.” He said. “Do you mind if accompany you until you fall asleep?”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about me honey.” I said.</p><p>“If you let him drink yourself to a rug, so to speak, then yes I do.” He said, making me giggle.</p><p>“I’m not a rug.” I said. “I may let things slide more then normal, but I will not be taken advantage of. You can do as you wish if It makes you happy.”</p><p>“Even give you my love?” He asked.</p><p>“I know you love me honey.” I said as he laid down and cuddled up with me.</p><p>He stared at me, then moaned with worry on his face.</p><p>“Damn, you really are drunk if I can smell the whine cellar on you.”</p><p>“Three or more bottles as the man said.” I said with a giggle.</p><p>“Damn.” He said with a disbelief filled smile, then looked to the bottle in my hand.</p><p>“No, you can’t have this.” I said as I put it on my nightstand. “I forgot I was carrying it until you looked at it.”</p><p>“I figured as much if you were planning to sleep with it.” He said, making me giggle.</p><p>“Yep, my safety blanket.” I said, making him smile.</p><p>I turned to my side and pulled him into my embrace, making him stare into my eyes before he kissed me.</p><p>“I love you mom.” He said.</p><p>“I love you too baby.” I said as I closed my eyes. “Good night.”</p><p>I woke up from something warm and salty filling my mouth as my son moaned.</p><p>“Damn it, I so need a girl if I'm doing this.” He whined under his breath as I opened my eyes to see his hard dick pulling away from my face, making me stare in disbelief before he got off me, then rolled to his back and looked at me as he reached to my slit that was exposed.</p><p>I touched my body to see I was completely naked before he started to rub my clit, making me grunt as he was really good, then he looked at me in worry.</p><p>“Shit, tell me she’s not awake.” He whined softly, making me close my eyes as I didn’t want him to panic.</p><p>He moved over my face as I touched my slit to feel no cum in me, making relief fill me as he started to kiss me on the lips, then turned it into a french kiss.</p><p>“God why did I have to have the most hot mother in the world.” He whined as he fell back, making me struggled to hold back my embarrassed smile. “That man was a fool not showing up.”</p><p>He started to rub my clit again, making me open my legs slightly from him being so damn good.</p><p>“Fuck me, why am I so horny all the time.” He whined with a whimper before he got over me, making my heart start to race as he moved down, then I looked at him.</p><p>He pulled my legs open before he started to eat me out, making me grunt as he was good at that too.</p><p>“Yeah, I know I’m good mom, you never last one minute.” He said. “Just don’t push me away this time. I want to taste your sweet wine flavored cum again.”</p><p>My face heated up as I wonder how many times he’s done this. A minute later, I was in bliss as soft moans slipped from my chest, making him freeze for a second, then continue. Once another minute passed he stopped.</p><p>“The hell is taking you so long to cum?” He whined.</p><p>He pushed a few fingers into me before feeling around me while he ate me, making me start to moan more frequently, then the end he wanted finally flowed over me as I let out a grunt as I came a heavy load.</p><p>“Oh best load ever.” He moaned as he started to lap it up. “I so wish you’d let me have your wine.”</p><p>I looked to the bottle to see it was still there and still full from the looks of it. He moved over me and kissed my lips.</p><p>“I love you mom.” He said. “Please don’t let another man stand you up.”</p><p>He got off me and walked out of my room. A few minutes of staring out as I wondered what I should do about this problem that was kinda to my liking if he was that good. I stood up and went to the bathroom before looking to my slit to see no cum on me and from what I could see, in me, making me take a deep breath as I wondered how long that will last until he decides to do that, then I wondered if I should even let him. The sight of his dick filled my mind, making me smile as it was a decent size for his age.</p><p>“Mom?” My son said. “Are you okay?”</p><p>I looked at him through the mirror to see him staring at me in worry. He walked to me and grabbed me before he stared at me.</p><p>“God, tell me you're not developing a sleepwalking disorder.” He whined.</p><p>“I’m not honey.” I said.</p><p>“Why are you staring at yourself in the mirror?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” I said as I looked at his watch. “I better get ready for work.”</p><p>His face filled with worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked.</p><p>“Your boss called last night during your date and said he is closing down from the lack of customers and will be sending your last check through the mail.” He said.</p><p>“Damn, how did I not see this coming.” I whined.</p><p>He glanced to my breasts, then to my face.</p><p>“Are you willing to take a shower with me?” He asked, making me stare at him in disbelief, then took a deep breath.</p><p>“I guess.” I said, making him stare at me in shock.</p><p>I went into the shower, then looked at him to see him still staring at me before he stepped in without looking away from my face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes honey.” I said. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Your response wasn’t as expected.” He said. “You almost looked if you weren’t drunk anymore.”</p><p>“I am though.” I said. “I still feel it.”</p><p>“I can smell it too, but something is different.” He said.</p><p>“Different bad?” I asked.</p><p>“No, your just...” He started to say, then stared at me. “Never mind, It don’t matter if you are willing.”</p><p>He hugged me, making me hug him back.</p><p>“Please tell me.” I said. “I don’t want to be doing something you don’t like.”</p><p>“It’s not that.” He said. “You act as if you are aware of me.”</p><p>“I can see you.” I said.</p><p>“Not what I meant.” He said with a smile. “Like I said, never mind.”</p><p>I grabbed the soap and started wash his back, making him look to my face without letting me go. A second later, he grabbed my hand and moved it to his ass, making me stare at him, then started to wash it.</p><p>“You are aware.” He said. “Were you awake when I...”</p><p>His voice filled with hesitation before his face filled with nervousness.</p><p>“Don’t be scared honey.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.</p><p>“Why did you let me molest you?” He whined.</p><p>“I don’t really know.” I said. “But you really are good and tasted good too.”</p><p>His face filled with color while a smile cracked on his face.</p><p>“Can I have that wine?” He asked.</p><p>“No honey.” I said. “I don’t want you going to school drunk, then you go to jail for that.”</p><p>“No just a glass.” He said as he shook his head. “I never want to make you alone.”</p><p>I stared at him, then took a deep breath.</p><p>“I suppose a glass won’t hurt, but just one a day.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief, then he turned to leave, but I grab him before he looked at me. “You're not clean yet.”</p><p>I started to rub the soap on his chest while he stared at my face.</p><p>“Are you scared?” He asked. "Please stop if I'm scaring you."</p><p>“No, I’m just hoping things don’t go to shit now that everything is falling apart around me with losing my job and dumping boyfriend since I told him that this was his last chance before I’ll be looking for another person.</p><p>“Can I be that person?” He asked, making me stare into his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry honey, I want you to get that girl you are wishing you had.” I said. “You can have...”</p><p>I stopped talking from not believing my thoughts just now.</p><p>“What’s wrong mom?” He asked with worry.</p><p>“You can have your way with me as long as you continue looking for your girl.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief.</p><p>“Why would you let me do that?” He asked.</p><p>“Because I know you are having troubles getting friends.” I said. “Your principle called me as he started to see your depression from the girls that you had your eyes on turning you down from already being taken and I don't want you depressed.”</p><p>He took a deep breath before I turned him around and started to rinse him off, then kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“Remember one glass a day.” I said. “That bottle is yours if you can do that.”</p><p>He looked at me, then nodded with a worried smile before getting out of the shower and went to my room while I started to clean myself.</p><p>Once I was clean, I turned off the water and leaned my head on the wall as I took a deep breath.</p><p>“What’s wrong mom?” My son asked, making me look to him to see him staring in worry.</p><p>“I just hope letting you do as you want to me wasn’t a mistake.” I said, then got out before I hugged him, making him hug me back before I picked him up into a cradle.</p><p>“Mom, I’m getting to big for this.” He said with a slight whine while he grabbed his drink with both hands as I walked towards his room.</p><p>“You’re still light as a feather to me.” I said with a smile, making him stare into my face.</p><p>I set him down on his bed before I got on my knees, then kissed him on the cheek before I moved down his chest, making his face fill with color before he finished his glass and laid back. I got on top of him before he held me back and stared into my face in disbelief.</p><p>“Are you desperate for a man’s touch?” He whined, making me stare at him in worry as I just now saw that before I got ready to get off him, but he grabbed me. “No mom, I’m not scared. I just don’t like seeing it on your face. If you think this will help, then I don’t mind. Can I be in control though?”</p><p>I giggled as I smiled.</p><p>“Sure, why not.” I said, making him smile.</p><p>“That’s a first on seeing you embarrassed. "He said.</p><p>“Yeah, it don't happen often, but you managed to make me feel it twice today.” I said.</p><p>“When was the first?” He asked.</p><p>“When you said I was the hottest mom in the world.” I said, making him smile.</p><p>“Well you are.” He said. “Your type are kinda rare too.”</p><p>I giggled as he pushed me off him before I rolled to my back, then he got on top of me and started to kiss me, making me kiss him back.</p><p>“Yes, that’s the feeling I was hoping for my first kiss.” He said, making me smile as my face started to heat up. “Damn, am I your type too?”</p><p>“You do look like your father.” I said.</p><p>“Right.” He said with a smile, then started to kiss me again while groping my breasts. “How often can I do this?”</p><p>“Anytime you need it.” I said, making him stare at me.</p><p>“You do realize that just made you unable to get a job right?” He asked. “I’m going to knock you out so fast it’s not funny.”</p><p>I giggled.</p><p>“And yet she laughs.” He said with a smile. “I’ll get a job to lose my energy so that won't happen.”</p><p>“No, you don’t need to do that.” I said. “I have more endurance than you think.”</p><p>He moved down to my breast and started to suckle one, making me grunt.</p><p>“Damn, not the same as when you last did that.” I said, making him giggle.</p><p>“You like?” He asked.</p><p>“I do.” I said, making him continue to suckle me before he reached down to my slit and pushed in two fingers.</p><p>“Where did you learn all this?” I asked, making him look to me.</p><p>“I um, bought a porn movie from my friend.” He said nervously.</p><p>“It’s fine.” I said. “Just don’t act on that.”</p><p>“Like now?” He asked with a slight whine, making me stare at him.</p><p>“It’s okay.” I said. “Just no one else like you did to me.”</p><p>He nodded before going back to his work, then started to kiss down my stomach before licking around my belly button, making me smile.</p><p>“You learn that from your dad.” I said, making him giggle as he nodded. “How many times?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” He said. “I lost count. Are you not fertile anymore? I noticed he don’t use a condom.”</p><p>“I’m always on the pill.” I said.</p><p>“Even now?” He asked, making me stare at him before he glanced to my face. “Sorry, I won’t ask that.”</p><p>“No, go ahead.” I said. “I did say you can have your way with me and yes, I’m on the pill. I was expecting to go to home with my boyfriend last night.”</p><p>He stared at me in disbelief.</p><p>“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” He asked, making me nod before he took a deep breath, then climbed up to my face before putting his dick in front of me, making me start sucking him before he gasped.</p><p>“Oh god, so much better than when you are asleep.” He moaned before he looked at me nervously. “I can’t believe I just said that.”</p><p>I giggled as I grabbed his ass and started to massage it.</p><p>“Your the best mom ever.” He moaned as his eyes rolled back, then started to grunt. “My god, your faster than my hand.”</p><p>I giggled again before he bucked forward and came into my mouth with a low moan.</p><p>“Damn, that was good.” He moaned before I swallowed his cum, then he stared at me nervously before moving down to my slit and started to eat me out, making me open my legs more before he sighed in relief.</p><p>“Thank you mom.” He said.</p><p>“Anything for you honey.” I said as I stroked his face while he continued to eat me out.</p><p>“How do you not have endurance in your sleep.” He whined. “Give me your freaking cum.”</p><p>I giggled.</p><p>“Sorry honey.” I said. “i’m stubborn even for your dad. Try the fingering again. That was really good.”</p><p>He pushed in four fingers and started to feel around, making me yelp out.</p><p>“Sorry.” He said.</p><p>“No, continue.” I said. “That almost got the job done. Now, explore my depths and learn a woman.”</p><p>He giggled.</p><p>“Never thought to hear something like that come out of your mouth.” He said before I moaned and came. “Why do you taste so damn good.”</p><p>“How many times you done this to me?” I asked.</p><p>“Every time you get drunk since I was fourteen after dad died.” He said nervously. “I didn’t like seeing that depression and I noticed you become happy when dad fucks you.”</p><p>“Speaking of fucking.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief, then it turned to nervousness. “Remember, you don’t have to...”</p><p>“No, I was afraid to while you slept and really wanted to.” He said as he climbed up. “I’m glad you woke up last night.”</p><p>He grabbed his dick and lined it up before glancing to my face with nervous eyes, then he took a deep breath and pushed in me, making him grunt with disbelief on his face before I smiled.</p><p>“I remember that face on your dad when I took his cherry.” I said, making him smile with ripening face before he started to fuck me while kissing me on the lips.</p><p>“I love you so, so much mom.” He moaned.</p><p>“I know you do honey.” I said and kissed him back while I wrapped my arms around him.</p><p>A few minutes of staring at his bliss filled face while love coerced through me, he started to become unstable with his thrusts, then he opened his eyes with nervousness, making me smile as I new he was close now.</p><p>“Your choice honey.” I said.</p><p>He stared at me, then kissed me while he fucked me faster before he pushed in deep and came with an exhale as if he was holding his breath the whole time.</p><p>“So much for knocking me out.” I said with a giggle as his body became slightly heavier.</p><p>“No kidding.” He moaned with a smile. “I didn’t realize how much work that is.”</p><p>“Are you going to be able to stay awake in school?” I asked, making him look to his clock to see his bus should be here any minute.</p><p>“I think I can.” He said as he nodded, then pulled out before getting dressed.</p><p>“I’ll be here waiting exactly how you left me.” I said with a smile as he got his last piece on, making him look at me, then smile before leaving his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>